


No problem, или Девять вопросов без ответов

by ly_rika



Category: CNBLUE (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: По мотивам шоу про чарующую Индию. Сонгю давно обижен на Джонхёна, а тот не в курсе. Индийская поездка все расставляет на свои места.





	

_В Индии No означает «девять». Когда мы говорим No problem, в Индии это значит «девять проблем».  
Fluttering India, эпизод 2_

 

Проблемы начались гораздо раньше, чем самолет «Токио — Мумбаи» приземлился на индийской земле.

— 1 —

Точнее, проблемы начались три с половиной года назад, после концерта, на котором собралась добрая половина лидеров Халлю.  
Сеул, Олимпик парк, Олимпик холл. Время — к десяти вечера.

После выступления Сонгю тяжело дышалось, пот затекал под жесткий воротник жилетки и неприятно щекотал шею. Спускаясь из-за кулис по лестнице, Сонгю привычно отвешивал поклоны и улыбался. Перед глазами скакали чьи-то розовые-голубые-белые челки, блестяшки на коротких юбках (кажется, кого-то из Тиары) — подол короче, еще короче. Каблуки выше, еще выше (да как они в этом передвигаются?).   
А навстречу как раз поднимались ребята из «Сиэнблю». Сонгю не брюзга и не злопамятный, но небрежное Джонхёново «да, ничего так выступили, молодцы» он запомнил надолго. Джонхён еще тогда как-то панибратски похлопал по плечу, а потом незаметно попытался вытереть ладонь об штанину — плечо оказалось влажным.   
Сонгю старше Джонхёна, это факт. Да, «Сиэнблю» дебютировали раньше на каких-то жалких полгода, но Сонгю — старше. Полгода на сцене — не тот срок, чтобы позволять себе обращаться к старшему как донсэну.   
С той встречи за кулисами Сонгю демонстративно игнорировал Джонхёна. Замечал ли это Джонхён? У Сонгю не было ответа. По крайней мере, подойти первым и заговорить Джонхён не пытался. И почему это Сонгю так бесило?

— 2 —

Конечно, они пересекались на общих шоу, Сонгю наблюдал за Сиэнами из зала или из-за кулис. И иногда, чего уж там, пытался сравнивать. Что, если бы в самом начале карьеры семья поддерживала бы выбор Сонгю? Что, если бы ему не пришлось до дебюта хвататься за первую же компанию, предложившую контракт? Что, если бы ему не нужно было впахивать на десяти работах и одновременно бегать по прослушиваниям? Что, если бы Сонгю сейчас вот так же пел не сладкие песенки, а то, чего всегда хотелось, — настоящее, живое? Не прыгал бы с шестью случайными людьми по сцене, а держал в руках гитару или просто стоял у микрофона. Один.  
Такие размышления обычно продолжались недолго и всегда заканчивались одинаково: Сонгю закрывал глаза и вспоминал зал, до краев полный океаном из золотых лайтстиков. Это его немного успокаивало. В конце концов, у него будет еще одна сольная попытка — совсем скоро, нужно только работать усерднее. И все случится. Случится пустая, только для него одного сцена. Случится «Здравствуйте, я Ким Сонгю, и это моя новая песня. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне».  
Долго помечтать Сонгю не дают — слишком много вокруг тех, кто от него зависит.  
— Скоро все это уже закончится, хён? — когда вокруг камеры, Сонджон старается улыбается даже через усталость. Говорит тихо, на ухо, цепляет мизинцем за рукав. Сонгю кивает в ответ и кладет ладонь на влажный затылок Сонджона, ерошит мокрые волосы. Может быть, эти шесть людей в его жизни не такие уж и случайные?

— 3 —

Коридоры здания SBS похожи на кишки инопланетного чудовища: узкие, слабо освещенные — сам черт в них ногу сломит. Сонгю за четыре года так и не научился здесь более-менее прилично ориентироваться. Он по-кротовьи, подслеповато щурится и уже тянется к телефону, чтобы набрать менеджера: «Хён, какого хрена вы спустились без меня?» Но опускает руку, так и не коснувшись трубки…  
Дверь в конце коридора приоткрыта — из щелки на пол падает узкая полоска света, раздается негромкий смех. Этот смех Сонгю ни с чьим не перепутает — он низкий и хрипловатый, как будто по асфальту подошвой шаркают. Неприятный? Да, пожалуй, неприятный.  
Сонгю приближается к двери, стараясь ступать неслышно — не специально, он же не скрывается, просто… не хочется сейчас сталкиваться с кем-то, изображать приветливость и улыбаться. Лимит искусственных улыбок на сегодня исчерпан, даже в кредит. Не хочется даже демонстративно игнорировать. У Сонгю одно желание — нырнуть в фургон, добраться до общаги, распихать детей по кроватям и забыться коротким глубоким сном.  
Джонхён в гримерке не один — к низкому хриплому смеху примешивается высокий женский. Сонгю честно обещает себе просто пройти мимо, но узкая щель как будто цепляет его на рыболовный крючок, и сначала он скашивает взгляд, а потом замиряет и смотрит. Как в кино, только попкорна и колы не хватает (и влажных салфеток, да, Сонгю?). На столе, лицом к двери, сидит одна из девчонок АОА (кажется, Шин Хечжон), а напротив, прямо между ее разведенных ног стоит Джонхён. Сонгю не видит его лица — только спину. Охренительная спина, — кажется, Сонгю немного завидует. Хоя рассказывал, что Джонхён занимался какими-то единоборствами, и это заметно — спина широкая, под майкой проступают очертания мышц. Хечжон вцепляется в нее пальцами, и ткань натягивается сильнее.  
А потом Джонхён наклоняется к уху Хечжон, что-то говорит тихо, снова смеется и в отражении зеркала сталкивается взглядом с Сонгю. Сонгю только успевает открыть и закрыть глаза. Обжигает так, будто опрокинул на себя чашку с огненным рамёном. Прежде чем Джонхён оборачивается, Сонгю захлопывает дверь.  
Сонгю необычайно быстро (и сам) находит выход к лифту.  
— Сонгю-йа, давай в машину, дети спят уже, — менеджер толкает дверь фургона. Сонджон и правда уже видит десятый сон на плече у Дону. Дону растекся по креслу и откровенно терпит — сил сопротивляться у него нет.  
— Идиот, — Сонгю усаживается на переднее сиденье, а Дону поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд. — Дверь могли бы и закрыть.  
— Двери закрыты все, Сонгю, — менеджер накидывает ремень безопасности и заводит двигатель. В его голосе — центнер сочувствия и три ведра усталости: — А тебе бы не мешало выспаться, лидер.  
Сонгю согласен, но понимает, что выспаться сейчас никак не получится. Что камбэк в самом разгаре, а потом тур и куча шоу. Фанатки возле агенства, фанатки возле стадиона, фанатки возле телеканалов.  
Сонгю откидывается на спинку кресла и пытается отключиться. Перед глазами привычно плещется золотой океан. Правда, в этот раз он не приносит облегчения, не успокаивает. Наверное, все дело в том, что ремень безопасности перекрутился и больно врезается в плечо, — думает Сонгю, но и пальцем не шевелит, чтобы это исправить.  
А Джонхён в самом деле идиот. АОА только дебютировали, ведь так? Так. Если ему так хотелось перекрыть кислород группе из своего же агентства, самое лучшее, что можно было придумать — лизаться с Хечжон при открытой двери в здании одного из крупнейших телеканалов Кореи.  
Сонгю всю дорогу до общежития думает, успел ли Джонхён его разглядеть и узнать. Ответ он получает позже, дня через три, когда «Инфинит» и «Сиэнблю» снова пересекаются на очередном шоу. Джонхён отзывает Сонгю в сторону и неловко, как-то по-медвежьи просит на тему увиденного в гримерке не распространяться.  
Вовремя, а то уже собирался было писать на Pann, — злорадствует в душе Сонгю. А вслух только удивляется с плохо скрываемым притворством и делает большие глаза (ну, как большие — насколько это возможно большие):  
— О чем это ты?  
Джонхён ненадолго зависает. Сонгю ждет от него уговоров или чего-то похожего на уговоры. Но Джонхён продолжает молчать, и тогда Сонгю просто разворачивается и уходит первым, тем более его уже зовут на сцену. Выступить на сто процентов удачно у него в тот день не получается. Дону весь вечер смотрит сочувственно и как будто понимающе, и за это ему хочется врезать. Что с Сонгю не так?

— 4 —

_PD: С кем бы ты хотел делить комнату?_  
Сонгю: С самим собой.  
Fluttering India, эпизод 1

 

Сонгю приезжает в индийскую гостиницу, больше похожую на здоровый муравейник, последним. Это похоже на детский лагерь: все уже успели сдружиться, поругаться, помириться и снова поругаться, а ты опоздал на целую жизнь и только-только пытаешься влиться в коллектив.   
Чунмён широко улыбается на камеру и не отлипает от Минхо. Когда камеры выключаются, становится заметно, что он чем-то сильно озабочен, вот только не отлипать от Минхо это ему не мешает. Сиамские близнецы, — думает Сонгю. Кюхён держится особняком, но при этом чувствуется, что он тут лидер, вожак их маленькой стаи. Джонхён снова по-медвежьи тупит и единственный из всех как будто не видит никаких границ — улыбается, хлопает Сонгю по плечу, тянет на себя его чемодан.   
Сонгю так странно от этого: вроде бы в последний раз они расставались не приятелями, а даже совсем наоборот. У Джонхёна настолько короткая память?

— 5 —

В последний раз — Сонгю прекрасно помнит — они с Джонхёном пересекались на новогоднем концерте. На улице дул штормовой ветер, при жалком нуле градусов казалось, что он пронизывает до костей, хватает за горло (где твой шарф, Сонджон? Возьми пока мой, идиотина мелкая) и выдувает внутренности.  
На сцене же Сонгю чувствовал себя так, будто очутился в самой горячей комнате чимчильбана в шубе и унтах. Раскаленный свет софитов больно бил по глазам, стекал вместе с каплями пота по шее и груди, капал с кончиков волос, расплывался перед глазами плотным, густым маревом.  
Сонгю каким-то чудом дотерпел до финала. Оставалась только последняя проходка — на сцену вывалили все участники. Сонгю уговаривал себя держать лицо и краем глаза пас своих детей. Мёнсу уже устроил обнимашки с Сонёлем, Сонджон изображал руками сердце, больше напоминающее двух дохлых целующихся змеек. Значит, все было в порядке.  
Шагая вместе с другими айдолами по языку сцены, Сонгю думал, что им всем (ему и его детям) в самом деле стоит хоть немного передохнуть и выспаться.  
И еще думал, что неплохо бы сейчас точно знать, где заканчивается сцена, а где начинается пустота зрительного зала. Перед его ослепленными софитами глазами скакали и сливались с лайтстиками большие белые мухи. Сцена кончилась как-то внезапно. Сонгю успел только неловко взмахнуть руками и почувствовал, как его дергают, будто собачонку за шкирятник, вверх. Зал дружно ахнул, а потом так же дружно завизжал. Сонгю видел себя со стороны — на огромном экране справа большой и сильный Ли-мать-его-Джонхён держал за воротник рубашки жалкого и какого-то мелкого Кима Сонгю. Рубашка позорно выбилась из брюк, между расстегнувшимися пуговицами показался живот. Сонгю тогда как-то отстраненно подумал, что напрасно он недавно в интервью хвастался качественным прессом. Честно говоря, хвастаться там было нечем. Фанатки радостно защелкали затворами зеркалок. Сонгю дернул плечом и заставил себя профессионально улыбнуться. Кажется, он даже хлопнул Джонхёна по плечу: спасибо, брат. Донсэн он ему, в конце концов, или не донсэн?  
По хорошему, Сонгю должен быть Джонхёну благодарен за то, что тот не позволил ему позорно свалиться со сцены. Почему же тогда так невозможно хотелось больно двинуть Джонхёну локтем в бок?

Они снова столкнулись сразу после концерта — столкнулись в прямом смысле. Джонхён в развалочку двигался по коридору, уставившись в свой смартфон. Сонгю заметил его издалека, но слишком долго решал, стоит ли уступить Джонхёну дорогу. А если стоит, то с какой вообще стати. В итоге больно треснулся о Джонхёново плечо.   
— Эй, — без вызова. Спокойно.   
— О, Сонгю, извиняй, — Джонхён оторвался от смартфона и хлопнул ладонью Сонгю между лопаток. Того снова обожгло кипятком. — В порядке?  
— Ты, — почему-то не в тему забилась в голове мысль: какого же оттенка у Джонхёна глаза? Не совсем карие, а как будто подернутые зеленовато-болотной ряской.   
— М?  
— Следи лучше за собой, — Сонгю повел плечами, пытаясь сбросить с себя ощущение горячей ладони на лопатках, и добавил тише и неувереннее: — и своими девками.  
Отчего-то резко накатил стыд, залил до самых щек колким раздражением на себя самого. Что это было, Ким Сонгю?

— 6 —

— Помочь? — Джонхён похлопал чемодан по пластиковому боку и наклонился к Сонгю. Коридоры в этой индийской гостинице были ужасно тесными — вдвоем с чемоданом не пройти, что уж втроем с чемоданом и медведем. — Что у тебя тут, кирпичи?  
— Вода, — Сонгю мог бы не отвечать, но тащить чемоданы (у двери все еще ждал второй, потяжелее) оказалось действительно непросто. На вопросительный Джонхёнов взгляд пояснил привычно: — У меня слабый желудок. Вожу воду с собой.  
— А с колесиками что? — Джонхён попытался было провести чемодан по полу, а потом плюнул и просто поднял чемодан за ручку. Сонгю присвистнул — минимум 25-30 литров там все-таки было (кажется, менеджер в Токио платил за перевес).  
Второй чемодан пришлось оставить в холле: в маленькую комнату, где должны были спать они трое с Кюхёном и Джонхёном, поместился только первый, да и то условно — пришлось затолкать его под кровать.  
Кстати, о кроватях… их оказалось в тесной комнате, больше похожей на чуланчик, три — три кровати, поставленные вплотную друг к другу.  
— Ты спишь посередине.  
Сонгю на камеры спорить не стал, но Джонхён не мог не заметить недовольного выражения его лица. Не мог же?

— 7 —

_Сонгю: Кажется, тут что-то не так._  
Кюхён: Что?  
Сонгю: Ничего.  
Fluttering India, эпизод 1

 

Надо было насторожиться уже в тот момент, когда Кюхён спросил, захватил ли Сонгю с собой в Индию беруши. Но Сонгю был слишком занят мыслями о том, как ему утром доставать из чемодана воду. А напрасно.   
Первые Кюхёновы трели раздались минут через десять после того, как Сонгю выключил свет и закрыл глаза: день выдался сложным — концерт в Японии, перелет, чужая страна, в которой Сонгю еще ни разу не был, чужие запахи, чужие люди, очень сильно чужое время.   
Проваливаясь в сон, Сонгю поначалу не понял, откуда доносится странный звук, похожий на рокот самолетных турбин. А потом резко открыл глаза. Кюхён сладко спал, подложив под щеку ладонь, и храпел как стадо индийских слонов. Сонгю сжал зубы, но разбудить хёна не решился — только развернулся на постели и отодвинулся как можно дальше. Еще немного — и нарушил бы двухсантиметровую границу их с Джонхёном кровати. Такие маневры помогли плохо. Сонгю мог поклясться, что чувствует затылком, как волос касается дыхание Кюхёна. Он было приготовился считать всхлипывания хёна, как овечек, но хён храпел совсем не музыкально и не ритмично. Вместо овечек упорно представлялись ряженые в овечью шкуру волки.  
Тогда Сонгю подвинулся еще немного вперед. А потом еще немного. И еще, пока не ткнулся носом в Джонхёнову подушку. Тот все равно где-то ходил — может, бегал. И как только у него силы после сегодняшнего дня оставались на занятия спортом? Сонгю вздохнул и снова попытался настроиться на сон.  
Джонхён в самом деле бегал. Дверь на пару секунд раскрылась, пропуская в комнату полоску света. Вслед за светом в комнату проскользнул Джонхён — футболка вся мокрая — наклонился над своей сумкой, зашуршал замком и пакетами. Сонгю мог бы поворчать недовольно: чего спать мешаешь? — но отчего-то притворился спящим. Просто лежал и смотрел сквозь прикрытые веки, как Джонхён стаскивает с себя майку, тянется на полку за полотенцем и выходит из комнаты — видимо, в ванную. Пять баллов, Сонгю, ты угадал — спустя пару минут раздался шум воды. В мыслях зашевелилось злорадное «горячей воды сегодня не было и, скорее всего, уже не будет». Один-два-три-четыре… Сонгю зачем-то начал считать, сколько Джонхён сможет продержаться в холодной воде. Со счета он очень быстро сбился — почему-то в памяти все упорнее всплывала картина, которую, по хорошему, давно следовало забыть. Гримерка канала SBS, здоровое, во всю стену зеркало, Джонхён между разведенными коленями Чоа (или это была Хечжон?). Нет, лучше уж овечек считать.   
Сонгю очнулся, когда совсем рядом скрипнула и прогнулась кровать.   
— Спишь?   
Сонгю всегда терялся, что следует отвечать на подобные вопросы. Наверное, стоило съязвить. Он открыл было рот, но змеиный яд на сегодня закончился. От Джонхёна веяло легким и свежим, холодным, как будто от ледяного мороженого только что из холодильника. Футболку Джонхён надеть не додумался. С недосушенных волос по шее и плечам текли капли воды, и Сонгю это почему-то ужасно раздражало.   
Сонгю мысленно подгонял одну особенно крупную каплю возле ключицы: ну стекай уже, давай. Та не слушалась. Сонгю вдруг потянулся и стер ее пальцами, а потом слишком резко — слишком очевидно резко — отдернул руку, будто обжегся. Не может же человеческая кожа быть такой горячей. Ну, не может же?   
— Сушись лучше, — выдавил из себя Сонгю. — Ненавижу влажные простыни.   
Сонгю мог бы отвернуться, лечь к Джонхёну спиной, не видеть, как тот достает свежее полотенце и вытирает им волосы, но это было бы слишком малодушно. Поэтому Сонгю просто закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Часа через два ему все же удалось уснуть.   
Почему пальцы после прикосновения жгло даже во сне?

— 8 —

На следующий день Сонгю лошится, тупит и ошибается где только может и не может.  
— Вчера мы были в кино на фильме с самым известным индийским актером… — а дальше Минхо произносит что-то нечленораздельное и похожее на имя.  
— Чакы-ра? — щурится и переспрашивает Сонгю.  
— С Шахрух Шаном, — поправляет Джонхён.  
— Это женщина?  
— Прости, но… — смеется Джонхён.  
А мог бы и промолчать, — думает Сонгю. Ему хочется одного из двух: либо провалиться сквозь землю, либо уснуть. Уснуть хочется сильнее, но на этот день у съемочной группы еще очень большие планы.

В автобусе слишком жарко и слишком шумно. Джонхёна слишком много. Он занимает слишком много места — то и дело тычется коленом в колено Сонгю. Громко пьет, громко шутит, громко шуршит своими витаминками-таблетками, громко шутит с Чунмёном. Сонгю все еще хочется спать. И еще он забыл свою бутылку с водой дома — придется терпеть или… Сонгю бросает, видимо, слишком красноречивый взгляд на глотающего из бутылки Джонхёна.  
— Хочешь? — Джонхён протягивает ему бутылку.   
Сонгю ни за что не стал бы пить из чужой бутылки. Он может на что угодно спорить: на горлышке остались миллионы Джонхёновых микробов. Сонгю сам от себя не ожидает, но проводит языком по сухим губам и прикладывается к горлышку. Не благодарит, просто протягивает бутылку обратно, впихивает ее в ладонь Джонхёна. Мягкий пластик неловко сжимается, и вода переливается через край, выплескиваясь фонтанчиком на брюки.   
— Твою мать.  
Сонгю до этого никогда не слышал, как ругается Джонхён. Кюхён деловито просит продюсера затереть пленку. Кажется, жизнь налаживается?

— 9 —

Сонгю рано радовался. В Индии слишком много людей, в Индии для этих людей слишком тесные помещения, чересчур тесные улицы и маленькие дома. Сонгю душно и нестерпимо хочется вернуться в Корею. Когда они идут по трущобам Мумбаи, один маленький невыспавшийся Сонгю в его душе хочет закричать, что все, нахер этот балаган, он едет домой. И можете оставить себе чемодан с водой.  
Сонгю хочется поймать такси и прямо сейчас ехать в аэропорт, но он послушно забирается по ветхой, такой пугающе ненадежной на вид лестнице в какой-то скворечник — иначе студию актерского мастерства назвать никак не получается. Он не понимает, как в помещение три на три метра поместилось больше пятнадцати детей и подростков.  
Сонгю мечтает слиться со стеной — мешает только мысль, что стена эта слишком грязная. Прямо перед лицом размахивает руками какой-то детина. Сонгю все-таки делает еще один шаг назад и упирается лопатками во что-то более мягкое и теплое, чем стена. Сонгю даже не надо поворачивать голову, чтобы понять: это Джонхён. Но обратного пути нет, двинешься ближе к детине — и получишь локтем прямо по носу. А у Сонгю на этом самом носу долгожданный сольник, куча шоу и день рождения. Поэтому Сонгю застывает, похожий на восковую куклу из музея мадам Тюссо. Он старается не дышать, чтобы лишний раз не касаться Джонхёна. А спине становится все жарче — Джонхён весь какой-то слишком горячий. Его тоже здесь слишком много.  
Изображать эмоции, повторяя гримасы индийского «учителя», у Сонгю получается откровенно плохо.  
— Сма-а-айл! — губы индийца, как гуттаперчевые, растягиваются в подобии клоунской улыбки.  
— Смай-а… — хрипло вторит вместе с хором подростков Сонгю. Детина перед ним лихо двигает локтями — кажется, без синяков сегодня все-таки не обойдется. Но Сонгю вдруг тянут назад. И он окончательно перестает дышать, глядя на две чужие руки, сцепленные в замок на его животе. У Джонхёна на сгибе указательного пальца – родинка.  
Сонгю не думал, что может стать еще горячее.  
— Все нормально? — шепотом на ухо сзади. — Ты какой-то зеленый.  
Сонгю хочется ответить, что вроде как да, нормально. Или лучше — что вопрос дурацкий. Но выходит только кивнуть.  
Обидно только, что в конкурсе актерского мастерства Сонгю оказывается на последнем месте. Он привычно щурится и смеется — вроде как да, ребята, мне тоже весело. Но обидно все-таки. А резвый детина, как выясняется, снимался в фильме, получившем «Оскар». Где справедливость?

— 10 —

На третий день съемок Сонгю отзывает в сторону девушка-продюсер. Сонгю пытается вспомнить, когда и где работал с ней прежде — безуспешно: все PD как будто по одному лекалу скроены и сшиты на одной китайской фабрике — сонные, всклокоченные, вечно не выспавшиеся и поэтому нервные.  
— Нам нужен фансервис.  
Сонгю думает, что ослышался. Потом решает, что нет, вообще-то, он профессионал. Пять лет отпахал в группе, еще столько же — на подходах к группе и не сосчитать сколько — на пути к этим подходам. Сонгю знает, как работает шоу-бизнес и привык жить по его законам. Фансервис? Ну, окей. Будет вам фансервис.

У Сонгю откровенно не получается. Вернее, не получается у них с Джонхёном. Тот смотрит круглыми глазами, когда Сонгю пытается скормить ему из своих рук кусочек курицы. С куриного крылышка стекает соус, и Сонгю чертыхается про себя. А Джонхён наконец послушно открывает рот. Сонгю думает: окей, идти — так до конца, и вытирает рот Джонхёна тыльной стороной ладони. Так глупо он чувствовал себя, только когда никто не узнавал его битых полчаса на улице во время съемок This is Infinite. («А где Менсу?» — «Он умер».)  
Фансервис идет Сонгю на пользу. Начинает казаться, что теперь камеры следят только за ним, и Сонгю входит во вкус. Ловит злой, отчаянный азарт, когда садится в автобусе рядом с Джонхёном, прижимается бедром к его бедру, хлопает по колену и сжимает. Тянется через Джонхёна, чтобы открыть форточку/сказать что-то срочное Кюхёну/достать бутылку с водой. Вытягивает бутылку из рук Джонхёна и прикладывается к горлышку. Кажется, Джонхён до последнего не рубит фишку. Может, он немного идиот?

— # —

Сонгю безумно сонно и устало, ему бы сейчас в кровать, и пускай рядом храпит целая рота кюхёнов — он готов уснуть за три секунды. Может быть, поэтому он почти не сопротивляется, когда Джонхён поворачивает камеру в коридоре объективом в угол и, ухватив Сонгю за ворот футболки, затаскивает его в ванную. Не растянул бы майку, все-таки стоила больше двухсот тысяч на распродаже, — вяло думает Сонгю. В ванной слишком светло и ярко после сумерек индийского вечера, а еще слишком тесно для них двоих. Из крана громко капает вода, ритмично разбивается о металлическое нутро раковины.  
В ванной камер нет, Сонгю точно знает, и изображать здесь фансервис странно. Тогда почему Джонхён подходит так близко? Сонгю тут и деваться-то некуда: на пространстве два на полтора — раковина, душ и полки.  
— Что ты делаешь? — это вроде как должен спросить Сонгю, но произносит почему-то Джонхён.  
Сонгю мог бы поклясться, что сейчас совершенно случайно, совсем не специально облизывает губы. Мурашки по виску к шее и ниже от голоса Джонхёна — это вот совсем, совсем лишнее.  
— Ты о чем? — этот раз Сонгю действительно не притворяется. Соображается с трудом.  
— Об этом, — Джонхён сначала подходит еще ближе, так что Сонгю прижимается задницей к раковине. Потом наклоняется к его уху, почти каясь губами: — И об этом.  
Толкается бедрами. А у Сонгю воздух из легких окончательно выбивает. Видимо, стоит что-то Джонхёну на это ответить. Сонгю даже открывает рот. Но вместо того чтобы объяснить, что это все вина продюсера, это фансервис, разве ты не понимаешь, идиотина? Ах, вы таким не занимаетесь? У вас у рокеров все выше и чище? — вместо этого Сонгю тянется вперед и вверх, касается губами губ Джонхёна. Он давно никого не целовал: всегда слишком занят и спешит, слишком велик страх, что заметят, сфотографируют, что сольник сорвется, что поползут слухи. Сейчас страх куда-то отступает, и Сонгю хватается за плечи Джонхёна, как тогда Чоа (или это была Хечжин?).  
Джонхён отвечает на поцелуй не сразу — Сонгю дает ему время потупить. Но когда он все-таки раскрывает рот, у Сонгю коленки подгибаются: сполз бы сейчас на пол, если бы Джонхён всем телом не прижимал его к раковине.  
Может, Сонгю сам немножко (множко) идиот?

На следующий день они едут выбирать индийские рубашки. Хорошо, что в торговый центр не разрешают пронести камеры. Хорошо, что в магазинчике всего три примерочных на них пятерых. Плохо, что вместо двери — слишком короткая и слишком узкая занавеска. Джонхён с Сонгю переодеваются чересчур долго — даже Минхо успевает за это время перемерить половину ассортимента.   
Сонгю потом весь день повыше поднимает воротник рубашки. Ему впервые за долгое время хорошо. 

 

——  
Ухён: А теперь — вопросы от фанатов. Сонгю, когда был твой последний поцелуй?  
Сонгю: (загибая пальцы) Я-не-пом-ню.  
Kim Sung Kyu MelOn Premiere Showcase   
5-letter talk, 13.05.15


End file.
